


Just Another Feeling

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [36]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pining, Season/Series 03, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Betty sees Archie and Veronica have sex through the window and realises she still has feelings for him





	Just Another Feeling

Betty kicks off her shoes as she enters her bedroom, feeling defeated. She’s been trying to put on a brave face for Archie, but the truth is, she’s terrified. She’s done everything she possibly can, but what if in the end it’s not enough? What if the jury finds him guilty anyway? She just wants this whole thing to be over.

He should be home soon, they’d all left Pop’s around the same time. She sits by the window, waiting for him. She has to be strong for him. Make sure he doesn’t mope around, convincing himself he’s going to prison.

She sits up when she sees the door open a few minutes later, a reassuring smile ready on her lips. But it’s not even Archie who comes through the door, it’s Veronica, followed by Archie a moment later. Neither of the two even glance in Betty’s direction.

She watches as Archie grabs Veronica, kissing her. Well, at least he’s not thinking about the trial. Betty moves to close the blind then, to give her friends some privacy. Archie’s hands slide up Veronica’s dress and he pushes her down on the bed, and Betty stops.

Archie’s shirt hits the floor, and Betty bites her lip, mesmerised by the muscles in his back. She should look away, she knows. It isn’t right to spy on her friends in their most intimate moments, when they have no idea she’s there. But for some reason she’s frozen.

She finds herself blushing as Archie removes Veronica’s panties, and Betty has just enough time to see that Veronica is clean shaven before Archie’s head is in the way.

Her whole body grows hot, blood rushing between her legs. She wonders what it would feel like. To have him put his mouth on _her_ like that. She imagines he’s good at it, at least, if the way Veronica is writhing on the bed is anything to go by.

Veronica sits up, and Betty quickly ducks out of sight, still watching as Veronica pulls Archie’s mouth to hers. Veronica reaches for the fly on Archie’s pants and Betty’s heart races, anticipating what’s next.

His pants come off, and he removes his underwear, and Betty feels like she can’t breathe. Her eyes are glued to him, to his hard, thick cock, and desire courses through her body.

She darts away from the window then, pressing herself against the wall beside her bed, shocked at herself. First, for watching in the first place. And second, for the things it made her feel. She’s surprised herself. How much she wants it to be her in that bedroom, and not Veronica. And not because Jughead sucks in bed (he doesn’t) or because she’s starved for sex (she’s not), but because she so desperately needs to know what _Archie’s_ lips would feel like on her skin. What he would feel like inside of her.

She grabs her diary and crawls onto her bed, needing to get it all out on paper before it consumes her. She had really thought she was long over Archie. She hasn’t thought about their kiss in ages. But as she remembers it now, it fills her with a deep yearning she hasn’t felt since he first rejected her.

She scribbles down her thoughts hurriedly, then snaps the diary closed, heart still pounding. She squeezes her eyes shut, willing these unwanted thoughts to go away. She takes three deep breaths, and puts the diary aside. She tells herself it’s fine. Just another feeling, another memory to push down and supress.


End file.
